fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Legendary Gashats
Legendary Gashat: Gashats based around past Mario, Sonic and Ponies. These involve full body form changes. *Level 1 (Legendary) #Japanese: レッツレジェン! めっちゃレジェン! むっちゃレジェン! ワッチャネーム! アイムアレジェン! #Romaji: Let's Legend! Metcha Legend! Mutcha Legend! What's your name?! I'm a Legend! #English: Let's Legend! Metcha Legend! Mutcha Legend! What's your name?! I'm a Legend! *Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: Ponies Heroes Mario Heroes *Super Mario (Super Mario) **Level 2 #Japanese: スーパージャンプ! マリオキック! イッツ・ミー・マリオ! #Romaji: Super Jump! Mario Kick! It's Me Mario! #English: Super Jump! Mario Kick! It's Me Mario! **Level 3 #Japanese: ゴー! ゴー! ゴー! ファイアオーブ! レッツゴー! スーパーマリオ! #Romaji: Go! Go! Go! Fire Orb! Let's Go! Super Mario! #English: Go! Go! Go! Fire Orb! Let's Go! Super Mario! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Mighty Action X Level 2 and Fast Bike Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Super Luigi (Super Luigi) **Level 2 #Japanese: 水要素! 空で雷! 俺がルイージ! #Romaji: Mizu Yōso! Sora de Kaminari! Ore ga Luigi! #English: The Water Element! Thunder on Sky! I an Luigi! **Level 3 #Japanese: ツープレイヤーズ! 主人公ブラザーズ! スーパールイージ! #Romaji: Two Players! Shujinkō Brothers! Super Luigi! #English: Two Players! The Hero Brothers! Super Luigi! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Dangerous Zombie Level 3 and Taddle Legacy Level 50 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Tamago Sanran Yoshi (Egg Laying Yoshi) **Level 2 #Japanese: ベリーにリンゴ! スイカ・バナナ・オレンジ! 卵産卵ヨッシー! #Romaji: Berry ni Ringo! Suika, Banana, Orange! Tamago Sanran Yoshi! #English: Berry and Apples! Watermelon Banana, Orange! Egg Laying Yoshi! **Level 3 #Japanese: ディノ! ディノ! サウルス! そんなバカな! #Romaji: Dino! Dino! Saurs! Son'na Bakana! #English: Dino! Dino! Saurs! It is Such a Fool! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Gekiatsu Robots Level 3 and DoReMiFa Beat Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Kingdom Castle Peach (Ōkoku-jō Peach) *Flowers Strike Daisy (Flowers Strike Daisy) *Bows Birdo (Bows Catherin) *Ginga Toshi Rosalina (Galaxy Land Rosalina) *Great Hunter Wario (Great Hunter Wario) *Tennis Yami Waluigi (Tennis Darkness Waluigi) *Banana Kong Donkey Kong (Banana Kong Donkey Kong) *Red Caps Diddy Kong (Red Caps Diddy Kong) *Speed Jumping Dixie Kong (Sokutobi Dixie Kong) *King of Monster Bowser (King of Monster Koopa) *Rookie Warrior Bowser Jr. (Rookie Warrior Koopa Jr.) *Kinoko Commander Toad (Mushroom Commander Toad) *Real World SMG4 (Real World SMG4) *Baka World SMG3 (Stupid World SMG3) *Burnout Orangi (Burnout Orangi) *Yoshiro of the Rod (Rod no Yoshiro) *Hatsumei Sucker Ningo (Invention Sucker Ningo) *Bakusou Spy Buzar (Blast Spy Buzar) *Mizu Mizu Doshi (Mizu Mizu Doshi) *Rockmaster Larry (Rockmaster Larry) *Strong Cannon Roy (Strong Cannon Roy) *Mahou Ring Wendy (Magic Ring Wendy) *Circus the Lemmy (Circus the Lemmy) *Glasses Laughter Iggy (Megane Laughter Iggy) *Knock Out Morton (Knock Out Morton) *Wind Magician Ludwig (Wind Magician Ludwig) Sonic Heroes *Speedstar Sonic (Speedstar Sonic) **Level 2 #Japanese: アオのヘッジホッグは速度! スピードスターソニック! #Romaji: Ao no Hedgehog wa Sokudo! Speedstar Sonic! #English: A Blue Hedgehog is Speed! Speedstar Sonic! **Level 3 #Japanese: ソニック! テイルス! ナックルズ! エミー・ローズ! ゲット・ザ・スピード! #Romaji: Sonic! Tails! Knuckles! Amy Rose! Get The Speed! #English: Sonic! Tails! Knuckles! Amy Rose! Get The Speed! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Fast Bike Level 2 and Jet Combat Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Samurai Orb (Samurai Orb) **Level 2 #Japanese: サムライフューチャー! 僕はサムライオーブ! #Romaji: Samurai Future! Boku wa Samurai Orb! #English: Samurai Future! I an Samurai Orb! **Level 3 #Japanese: 喜びのツルギ! ダウンブレイク! #Romaji: Yorokobi no Tsurugi! Down Break! #English: The Swords of Joy! Down Break! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Drago Knight Hunter Z Level 2 and Giri Giri Chambara Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Sky Flight Tails (Sky Flight Tails) **Level 2 #Japanese: スカイ! スカイ! フライト! 電気発明! スカイフライ! #Romaji: Sky! Sky! Flight! Denki Hatsumei! Sky Flight! #English: Sky! Sky! Flight! Electric invention! Sky Flight! **Level 3 #Japanese: スカイフライト! スカイフライト! スカイフライトテール! #Romaji: Sky Flight! Sky Flight! Sky Flight Tails! #English: Sky Flight! Sky Flight! Sky Flight Tails! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Jet Combat Level 3 and Bang Bang Shooting Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *PikoPiko Amy Rose (PikoPiko Amy Rose) *Shurui Cream (Kind Cream) *Spy Beauty Rouge (Spy Beauty Rouge) *Jungle Stick (Jungle Stick) *Speed Chaos Shadow (Speed Chaos Shadow) *Psycho Silver (Psycho Silver) *Powerful Knuckles (Powerful Knuckles) *Fired Blaze (Fired Blaze) *ChouDoctor Eggman (Super Doctor Eggman) *Metal Sonic (Metal Sonic) *Maximum Duster Xenon (Maximum Duster Xenon) *Ken to Yoroi Arena (Sword and Armor Arena) *Space Galaxy Winner (Space Galaxy Winner) *Soundwave Vector (Soundwave Vector) *Shinobi Chambara Espio (Shinobi Sword Fight Espio) *Rhythms Charmy (Rhythms Charmy) *Knockout Mighty (Knockout Mighty) *Navy of Marine (Navy of Marine) *Seed Queen Cosmo (Seed Jo-ōh Cosmo) *Pirate Angry Colombo (Pirate Angry Colombo) *Furu Furu Merlin (Shake Shake Merlin) *Drum Master Manic (Drum Master Manic) *Symphon Gun Sonia (Symphon Gun Sonia) *Free Rider Jet (Free Rider Jet) *Stream Tsubame Wave (Stream Swallow Wave) *Tadaioh Storm (Heavy King Storm) *Storming Nicolas (Storming Nicolas) *Snipe Fang (Snipe Fang) Other *Inside Out (Inside Out) **Level 2 #Japanese: 喜び! 悲しみ! 嫌悪! 恐れ! 怒り! 行くぜインサイドアウト! #Romaji: Yorokobi! Kanashimi! Ken'o! Osore! Ikari! Ikuze Inside Out! #English: Joy! Sadness! Disgust! Fear! Anger! Let's Go Inside Out! **Level 3 #Japanese: する心臓な脳! ファイブ! ファイブ! 五のパワー! インサイドアウト! #Romaji: Suru shinzōna Nō! Five! Five! Go no Power! Inside Out! #English: Mind Brain! Five! Five! Power of the Five! Inside Out! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Shakariki Sports Level 3 and Xevious Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. See also Category:Mario (series) Category:Sonic (series) Category:My Little Pony (series) Category:Lists Category:Characters